Once upon a time can happen any time One Direction fan fiction
by Phil1990
Summary: Niall was my best friend, I couldn't tell him how I felt, and he couldn't feel the same way...Could he...


As the bus screeched to a halt, Savannah got off and surveyed the street ahead of her, "hmm, half ten and no one is around" She loved to walk in the dark, but the fact that the street was empty made her a little on edge. She began to walk down the ajacent alleyway that lead to her street when she heard a noise behind her.

"Hey pretty lady" said the voice, Savannah jumped and began to feel a little uneasy, until she turned around and to see who it was.

"Niall, what are you doing down here" she smiled, then tried to act noneshalont

"Was visiting friends, then I saw you heading the same way as me and thought i would scare you a little" he joked.

"Well you succeded in that at least, wanna come for a drink?" she smirked, half wanting him to say yes but guessing he would say no.

"Nah, i was just making sure you were ok, I will talk to you soon yeah?" he took her hand, kissed it and wandered off back the way he had came.

"What the hell was that!" Savannah asked herself all the way back home, and still nothing, why was Niall giving her mixed signals?

They had been friends for years and now there had to been a bit of a change in atmosphere and they were unsure of weather of not they were still friends or they had developed a new found flirtationship.

Savannnah was confused, she thought about asking her mother what she thought then realised it was massively pointless because her mother was as clueless as Mary when it came to guys, Savannah had experience with boys, she just didnt have experience with the feelings she was having for Niall and this was the part she was afraid to admit to him. She knew what this meant, Girls night, she could invite all her girls around and they could have a good old boy chat and hopefully find out what was going on with her life.

The next night had come and Savannah had the alcohol and the food and anxiously waited for Carmen, Melissa and Kaylie to arrive.

"Long time no see, babe" said Carmen as she sat on Savannahs lumpy leather sofa and surveyed the house.

"All work and no play lately, Sav?" Melissa laughed.

"Well, kinda" she admitted "I need you guys help, Its Niall"

"I thought you to were together now, like together together or thats whats circulating" giggled Kaylie

"What?" she asked "How is that circulating? We dont even know whats going on, im so confused by the feelings i have and the things hes said plus the fact that i just dont know whats going on in his head anymore"

"Ask him" they all pitched in.

"What?" she smirked, "How do you ask a guy some thing like that?"

"Same way you ask guys anything, simply and quickly" Melissa laughed.

"Oh ok, so do I ask him straight out or should I compliment him or something first to stop the conversation turning awkward?"

"Honey it doesn't matter how many times you compliment his hair, or sexy surfers body, this conversation has destination awkward written all over it" Carmen, spoke as she sipped he vodka and made faces at the others which had them all giggling.

"So you gonna do it?" they asked "You actually gonna ask him?"

"Yeah tomorrow, college, im gonna walk straight up to him and ask him straight out" She smiled but there were butterflies in her stomach and a lump in her throat which told her she was gonna regret saying that.

The next day, the sun was shining , the birds were singing and it seems the whole world was going to have a great summers day, except Savannah who was thinking of possible illnesses she could have caught in eight hours, so she didnt have to attend college today. He phone vibrated on her bed,

Sav, don't you dare chicken out

be strong, be brave

we love you :)

love MKC xx

She looked at the message and sighed,

"Great, now i gotta do it" She grabbed her bag off the cupboard and pulled the comb through her hair one last time and then headed out of the door and down the street that would either lead to her happiness or her heartbreak.

"Morning class, I pressume you have all done your homework and today we are going to..." The teacher was speaking but Savannah really wasn't listening, Niall was two rows ahead of her and she could feel her heart beating in her chest as she looked at him, he turned and smiled and she nearly fell out of her chair.

He mouthed "You ok?" and she smiled back.

The dinner bell chimed and Savannah knew the time had come, she waited until Niall had finished talking to the teacher and then stood by the classroom door as he began to walk over, the butterflies in her stomach turned into full flown hawks and the only things she was capable of doing was smiling at him like a creepy serial killer.

"You alright?" he asked "You are acting really odd"

"We have to talk, now" She mumbled!

CHAPTER 2

"Wow, bossy much," He attempted to joke but realised this was serious.

They found an empty classroom next door and walked inside, Savannah sat on the table and Niall stood in front of her and waited.

"So..." he smiled

"Niall...erm, well, you see, the thing is. Well what the thing is. Is." she was getting no where.

"Sav? The thing is?" Dean questioned and looked at her puzzled.

"Niall, I'm in love with you!" She yelled but then tried to grab the words back out of mid air. She realised she shouldnt have come on that strong by the look on Deans face.

"You. You're in love with me" He answered back stuttering but keeping eye contact with Savannah the whole time.

"Yes, I needed to tell you. All the times we talked, every time I see you, whatever you do. It makes me like you more and it was killing me inside, I'm sorry I shouted that, I just couldnt think of any other..." She was cut off, Niall leaned over the table took her in his arms and as his lips touched hers, they both felt the electricity, she felt his skin touch hers and his tongue circle hers and she smiled. This is what she wanted. When they finally finished embracing Savannah realised the awkwardness wasnt over yet.

"So, what does this mean"? she asked, shyly

"This means that you love me, I love you, I guess we are kinda dating or kinda FWB, which would you prefer?" he winked

"Way to be vulgar Niall, but with a body like yours i think i will be doing all the benefiting" she winked back and he smiled

"I better go meet the boys for football practice. Talk later? He waited for her reply as he wandered towards the door.

"Definitley" she kissed him quickly and he ran off to his friends, she felt her bag vibrate and searched through it for her phone.

Babe, saw you go in a room with Dean

How is it going?

Have you told him?

Please say its good news

If not we can buy ice cream and watch the notebook

Come find us, we are in B15

love MKC xx

Savannah smiled and began to write a reply, just then her phone buzzed again.

"Man my friends are nosey" she thought

Hey girlfriend,

Pizza at mine tonight?

can't wait to see ya.

let me know

Boyfriend xxx

Savannah beamed, she nearly dropped her phone but she smiled and ran off to find the girls.

Chapter 3

"Hey, where did you get to last night?" Asked Savannah's mum intentely

She was a middleaged woman with a strong athletic body, she had a smile that melted mens hearts and had for years, this was where Savannah got hers from. Her mum was alot classier than most women nowadays she was brought up with manners and taught class, if her mum found out about her going to a boys house last night, Savannah knew she would be grounded for sure. Even though she didnt stay Niall's house, she knew her mother know she was up to something. She decided to come half clean, dip her toes in the water, act like she needed her mums advice, well she kinda did.

"I erm, stayed at Melissa's house, we had a slumber party" She smiled

"Was Carmen there?" she asked suspiciously

"Yeah of course"

"Why did she ring here at 10pm looking for you then?"

OH oh damn, busted Savannah thought, think fast!

"I didn't get to Melissa's house until half 11 and they were looking for me" she looked at her mother and waited for the inevitable question.

"Where were you untill 11.30?" She half shouted

"Mum I was at school then I went for a bite to eat with a group of friends i have newly met and then time just flew and I didnt realise what time it was" She breathed

"really? Oh thank god, I thought you and that stupid boy you always write poetry about had been up to stuff again, guess my mothers physicie isnt working today huh?"

"Ok Niall is not stupid and whats wrong with my poetry mother? Its a good way to let out emotion and feel better about life"

"Shut up, you sound like your father"

"You sound like grandma"

"You are getting wise for your age, you will have wrinkles before you know it"

"Youre old before your years and you already have wrinkles"

"Savannah stop trying to beat me, you know i always win"

"Win at what? Being an over pretective mother who has no life and so has to live vicariously through her only daughter? Score one for you, I would so wanna win at that game"

"Savannah!"

"Mother!"

"I dont live vicariously through you?"

"Lies, you basically live my life. I can't go out without you asking, I cant breathe without asking you for air. Mother you are suffocating me"

"Were you with a boy last night?"

"What if I was? Does he have to ask your permission to touch me?"

"Savannah where you with a boy last night?"

"Yes mother I was. why? do you not approve?"

"You slut. Of course I dont approve, you are 17 years old, your life should be all about work and your future and what you want to become not which guy you want to lie down next to until you wake up with crabs"

"Mother!"

"It should! you dont see what I see, please dont make the mistake I made, you need to stay in school have an education, dont get pregnant and ruin your life"

"So I ruined your life, sorry I was born Danyna, next time I will ask you before I push my head "out of your rather large..."

"Savannah Catherine James..."

"Im going out"

"Where?"

"With Niall, but dont worry, he asks before he pushes anything into my rather large..."

"Savannah!"

"Bye mom"

She made the point of slamming the door shut, and ran down the drive, she searched in her bag for her phone and called Niall.

"Hey, just had an arguement about you, how are you? Im off to the library then to the pizza shack on High Street, if you get my message meet me there at 5. See ya soon"

She hung up and smiled, She liked having a boyfriend it all came so naturally to her that she didnt really feel any different except from the fact that everytime she saw Niall she wanted to rip his clothes off and lick his chest, pretty much the same as before, but now she had his permission. but not her mothers, she giggled.

Chapter 4

Its was 5:30 and Savannah was feeling a little annoyed, Niall could have text if he didnt want to come, she thought. Oh well, she sighed as she looked around the secluded restaraunt and breathed deeply, before picking up her bag and heading over to the revolving doors that led out of the restaraunt, she smiled as she saw Niall leaning against the bonnet of his car dressed in a baggy shirt and tight jeans. She ran over and hugged him and then realised she was holding a pizza sideways, Dean giggled and opened the car door for her to get in.

"Riding in cars with boys eh?" She smiled as she slid into the passengers seat and Niall gazed at her for a while before taking his place in the drivers seat. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before starting the engine and heading towards her house.

"Are you ok?" Savannah asked worried

"I'm fine babe" he smiled

"So, are we not hanging tonight?"

"Sorry, its just, I have some things to do, I will be out of town for a while, you know job interviews and stuff ready for next year."

"Oh, I had forgot about that" she sighed

She knew she was leaving college and going to university next year because it was what her and her mother had had planned since she was old enough to tell her. But Niall had to go out into the world and make his own money, which meant he had to go and test the water, he had to go and see the big wide world outside of Stoke, Savannah smiled, she wasn't happy Niall was leaving her the week before Prom but there was nothing she could do about it.

"Don't worry, I will be back before Prom, and I will definately be your date?" He smiled like he had just read her mind.

"Oh, I guess thats great then. I will miss you" she breathed and looked at him as he pulled up outside her house.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder right? Look Sav, we can skype and call and text, its only 10 days, I promise. I will see you next Friday ready for Prom right?" He smiled and Savannah smiled back.

He had no idea that she was already feeling all alone while he was sat next to her, but she breathed, she realised that was way to much drama for Niall her boyfriend that was more information for Niall the friend, who she had decided she wanted a relationship with. She took another deep breathe in.

"Definately and we can talk about matching colours over skype or text or call" she smiled

"I love you" he winked as he leaned over to kiss her, this time it was a full on lip lock and Savannah could feel how much he felt for her in that one kiss, she knew how she felt about him but now she had to work out how she was going to go 10 days without his amazing presence.

"I love you too." she smiled back as she opened the car door and began to walk up the drive to her house where she knew her mum was waiting to lecture her some more, or lock her in a cupboard until she was 18, either way she knew she was in trouble. He phone buzzed in her pocket and she picked it up to read it:

Always and forever

Until we meet again,

Hold on to that hope

Niall xx

She smiled, Always and forever Niall, If that kiss was anything to go by, she couldn't wait to see the fireworks when he returned.

She opened the front door and looked around, her mother was no where to be seen, so she ran up the stairs why she had the chance and sat on her bed, silent tears began to fall down her face and she took out her poetry book and began writing to make herself feel better.

I miss your smile, I miss your frown

Why do you have to leave town?

You don't know how alone i feel

Without you my reality isn't real.

She breathed as her phone buzzed again.

Hey! its been 2 days where you been?

we are all worried

Kaylie's bbq this weekend.

You in?

Lets me know babe

Carmen xxx

Crap. Now i have to go out without Niall, she sighed, she managed before and she would manage now.

She finished the poem and began to change, then looked at herself in the mirror, she couldnt understand what Niall could see in her, she sighed. Guessing she would never know she crawled into bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 5

Kaylie's BBQ was today and Niall was back in 5 days, Savannah breathed, they had managed 5 days of calling and Niall text "I love you" every morning so she knew he was thinking about her. She got out of bed and got into her Daisy Duke shorts and a cross pattened blouse with her long black boots, then called to her mother that she was leaving before she looked outside and saw Carmen waiting for her.

"Hey, something the matter?" she looked at Carmen with a worried expression,

"I could ask you the same question, where have you been? I have been worried about you"

"Just Niall stuff, so sorry, we can catch up on our walk around to Kaylies right?"

"Defo, I want all the juicy bits"

They both giggled as Savannah filled Carmen in on all what had gone down over the past 5 days and Carmen smiled because she could tell how happy her best friend was with Niall.

They got to Kaylies and filled Kaylie and Melissa in on what had been going on before enjoying a fun day on the trampoline and swings and then having a semi naked pillow fight in Kaylie's bedroom, before settling down for bed in there various sleeping bags.

"So, do you think hes the one Sav?" Melissa asked, quietly

"I don't know, sweet. Part of me feels like he is but theres a bit of me thats worried because hes one of my best friends and he knows a lot about me, what if that ruins his feeling for me?"

"Hes already going out with you, you should already know the answer to that" Melissa smiled

"Well. I'm unsure, I mean we've been dating a week and we haven't done "anything" yet" Sav smiled doing air quotes. "Is this bad?"

"Don't look at me, I'm like Mary of bethlehem over here" Melissa joked.

"Its ok if it feels ok Sav, hes back on Friday, ask him then"

"But its prom, I love prom and im scared my insecurities are gonna chase him away"

"Then ignore them, remember you are hot, he is hot and no bitch will steal your man while we are there, ok?"

"Thanks guys, she smiled as they all got cosy and fell asleep.


End file.
